But She's Not You
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin goes on a date with a pretty black-haired girl any guy would kill for, but has the worst time as he keeps imagining another girl, his past girl. But what happens in the morning when she calls him? Based on "She's Not You" by David Archuleta. Give it a shot? Oneshot!


**But She's Not You.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey, I haven't posted anything since December so this is something just to say sorry for being so behind. I'm not gonna come up with any excuses, I just had bad writer's block - I wrote LOADS of stuff, but half-way through writing them I got bored of them and deleted them. This is the first thing I actually finished. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**_

_**Oh, and DID ANYONE SEE THE LAST THREE EPISODES?! #AUSLLYANDTREZALERT!**_

* * *

** Prompt(s): "She's Not You" by David Archuleta.**

* * *

It was February 12th when he had asked that girl out on a date, for the following Friday. She was pretty; long, thick black hair that flowed down just-below her shoulders, pools of a very-dark shade of brown colored eyes. And she almost always dressed in tank-tops that flowered down after they reached her stomach with skinny jeans. Any guy would kill to have her even talk to them. So Austin Moon decided to take a shot and ask her out. She accepted for a date the following Friday - February 15th.

He had been in a mourning faze of the break-up for almost two months now, that was the first stage of a break-up; the next was trying to see himself with a different girl; and the next was moving on and actually dating another girl. He hadn't even wanted to get to stage four. Being happy with another girl. He didn't think it was even possible to as happy as he was with her with anyone but her.

She really broke him. A lot. Sometimes, he still has to go onto his voice-mails and listen to that message she left his machine in his apartment.

_"Hey, uh, um. It's Ally. I'm at the airport. I'm sorry, I have to go. I need space. I'm so sorry. I really did love you and I still do but I have to do this. Goodbye Austin."_

That Friday rolled by quickly and when he picked Kira up, he knew she was into him. When they got to the café, he always took girls there for first dates, and just by the way her brown eyes melted into his - he knew she really liked him. But he couldn't help but go back to the past and remember his first date with the brown-haired girl he had dated for two years.

On _their_ first date, she ordered a hot chocolate while he just ordered a water because he didn't want to look weird by ordering anything special like that drink with the chewy balls at the bottom. When their drinks got here, they started talking like any other date but after a while, they went to their jokey-selves. Just goofing around with one another as they shared funny, embarrassing stories, and then out of no-where she dipped her finger into her hot chocolate's cream with the chocolate powder sprinkled on the top and poked his nose.

Let's just say that was the best date he had ever had, and he got another seven after that - then another two years worth.

"Austin... Austin?" Her voice echoed into his memories as she brought him back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?"

"Never mind. I best get going, it's getting late." He knew that she wasn't going to leave before, but now she knew he wasn't paying enough attention to her.

"Oh, okay. Let me walk you home."

"Okay, sure." As they walked, she reached down for his hand, which he allowed her to hold. It was only for about five minutes.

* * *

It wasn't cold out, and under the dark sky - with the stars out - and underneath that starry-night sky, she looked up with her jet-black hair blowing in the slight breeze. Whilst her head was looking up, her small hand intertwined her fingers with his, and her head stared at the starry night as he saw something that couldn't be real.

She was there. She walked beside him.

_It was her._

Her brown hair cascaded down her back with some over her shoulder, with her bangs to the side of her head; her beautiful chocolate-brown innocent eyes; light make-up; she wore her red sundress that he loved so much. Along with a pair of her flats, he didn't pay much attention to how she looked, but she was flawless, he was more intrigued by the fact that she was next to him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice asked him.

"What am _I_ doing? How are you here? You're-you're not in this country! You ran away!" He freaked.

"Why are you fantasizing about me on your date? I'm not here anymore, I'm in your head."

"You're-you're my imagination?"

"Austin. Austin, we're here now." Kira's voice rang into his mind.

"Oh, right, okay. Well, thanks for a nice night." He said as Ally faded from beside him while he walked her to her place.

"Yeah..." He leaned towards her, for a goodnight kiss, it would be awkward not to after-all. She leaned in too, her eyes fluttered closed but his were still wide-open.

It was wrong. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it, for no reason at all.

But he did it.

He kissed her pink, plump lips and when they pulled away, she said,

"I know this wasn't the best first date, but do you mind me giving you my number?"

"Uhm, sure." She gave him a card and then she was gone. She disappeared into her house as he began to walk home again.

* * *

When he got home, he went straight to his phone and replayed the message.

_"Hey, uh, um. I'm at the airport. I'm sorry, I have to go. I need space. I'm so sorry. I really did love you and I still do but I have to do this. Goodbye Austin."_

He decided to call it a night, despite it was only **9:30PM**, so he made his way upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning, his alarm woke him up and he went to the calendar to see the date, and it a red marker he saw

**_Ally's Birthday! :)_**

It was in her handwriting, he was set for a bad day as he would be thinking of her all day.

He went to his phone to check for messages.

_"You have got two new messages,"_ His machine said in that weird clear voice, _"To hear these messages, press one."_

He pressed down on the box's '1' button as the voice continued.

_"One message from _**MOM.**_"_

_"Hey, sweetie, just wondering how you were 'cause we haven't seen you since Thanksgiving. We heard about what happened with you and Ally. Just give us a call when you can. Bye honey." _

He rolled his eyes and deleted the message as he pressed '1' again.

_"One message from _**UNKNOWN.**_"_

_"Hey, uh, it's Ally. I just come back to town and I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something? I understand if you can't. Just if you wanna, give me a call on my old number. Bye."_

He froze. He fell off the couch and pulled out his hand immediately, and dialled '2'.

_**Speed Dial For Ally;)**_  
_**Call?**_  
_Yes_**No**

He pressed 'yes' quickly as he holds the phone up to his ear with his shaky hand.

"Austin?" Her voice was rushed, like she had been waiting for the call - which she was.

"Yea-yeah, it's me."

"So, do you wanna grab a coffee or something at that café?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really do." He stated, sure of what he wanted.

"Um, so I'll meet you there in fifteen?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." He says with a smile.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

He smiled widely and jumped off the couch and upstairs to shower and get changed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he was running late, so he decided to actually run to the café for what-he-called their second shot at a first date. He hoped this was a second first date.

He got there about two minutes later, after sprinting there like a madman was chasing him.

He stopped outside, and just thought about everything he went through after she left. And just thought over how bad that date he had yesterday was. How much he missed her, how much he tried not to cry - but ended up doing it anyway, how much he wished she never left.

And with that, he went in, and saw her. She sat at the small table in the back where they had sat on their first date.

"Hey." She stood.

She had slightly changed her appearance. Her brown hair, was now a little longer and was curly - laced with a blonde color. Her chocolate-brown innocent eyes were still the same, and her make-up was the same. She wore a plain yellow tank-top with a pair of skinny jeans - a floral printed pair. She wore a golden necklace around her neck with 'Ally' in script as the pendant. Then for shoes she wore a pair of black flats. It was her.

"Hey, happy birthday."

"Thanks. I, erm, got back yesterday, came here to try and find you 'cause you weren't at home, and I saw you with that girl so I decided to call you later."

"That was probably the worst date of my life." He said with a chuckle in his tone as he sat down, and she did the same.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was! She wouldn't stop talking so I just sat there and just thought about random stuff while she talked... and talked... and talked. And talked." She giggled as two drinks were set at the table.

"Thanks." Ally says with a smile to the waitress as she gave one of the drinks to Austin.

"What is it?"

"One mango bubble tea. Your favorite." She states with a smile.

"You remembered all that?"

"Yep, and one hot chocolate for me." He smiled and took a sip.

And in one moment without thinking, she dipped her finger into her drink and booped his nose with it.

And in that one moment, began the relationship that didn't last for two years, not two, not three, not four...

_But forever._

* * *

**I'm not sure about the ending, but hope you liked it anyway! So, review?**

**Also, did anyone else write #LOUD on their arm on the 19th? I did! **

**I've died like a million times in the past one and a half... I blame Disney. Damn Disney Channel! And Austin & Ally, obviously, and like one more thing?**

**AUSLLY IS FORMING ON THE SHOW! OMIGOD! Late, but I've wanted to say that for about a year and a half now. **

**- austinallyforever**


End file.
